Should I Confess?
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Luhan mencoba membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu dia takkan bisa. HunHan, slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao
1. Chapter 1: I Hate You?

Title: Should I Confess?

Pairing: HunHan, slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 651 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

Luhan masih ingat terakhir kali dia tertawa kencang. Saat itu, Luhan tertawa karna menertawai Baekhyun yang jatuh dari kursinya. Luhan tertawa keras-keras hingga dia sendiri tak tahu cara berhenti. Awalnya teman-teman sekelas mereka juga ikut tertawa. Namun sudah empat menit mereka berhenti tertawa, namun Luhan belum juga berhenti tertawa. Hingga dia merasa tenggorokannya sakit dan wajahnya memerah.

Dan dia ingat bagaimana dia berakhir di depan pintu kelasnya sambil mengangkat satu kaki sambil memegang kedua telinganya. Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga beberapa teman sekelasnya. Lalu dia merengut sambil menggerutu.

Luhan kesal.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Dia tertawa kencang sampai air matanya keluar bukan karena Baekhyun yang jatuh dari kursi. Luhan tertawa keras karena orang yang dia benci dari kelas tujuh dulu tersandung di tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang dikerumuni banyak orang-kebanyakan perempuan-yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menjerit senang. Luhan sangat senang melihatnya. Saat 'Tuan serba bisa' itu terjatuh karena kakinya disandung dengan sengaja oleh kapten tim lawannya; Daesung.

Dia sudah menanti-nanti hal ini sejak kelas tujuh dulu. Sehun-nama si korban tersandung-, tadi tetap berusaha berdiri dengan wajah tenangnya sambil sedikit mengelus lututnya sejenak. Dia menatap kapten tim lawannya itu dengan tajam. Lalu dia mendengar suara peluit dari wasit dan melihat Daesung yang marah-marah karena harus keluar lapangan. Dia tersenyum tipis meremehkan ketika teman-temannya menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kris-kapten dari timnya bertanya sambil menepuk kecil bahu kanannya.

"Ya, tak masalah." Ucapnya kecil.

"Heh, seharusnya, statusnya sebagai kapten dicabut. Mana ada kapten yang licik seperti itu." Pemuda dengan kantung mata seperti Panda itu manyahut asal.

"Sudahlah Tao, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun kembali menengahi.

"Ya, Sehun benar Tao. Lupakan kapten bodoh itu. Ayo lanjutkan." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk bahu Tao dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengajaknya ke tengah. Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa ia bisa hentikan. Tangannya gemetaran.

Dia merona.

Luhan merengut kesal sambil berceloteh tentang betapa kesalnya ia karena Sehun-pemuda yang dibencinya dari kelas tujuh-, hanya tersandung dan baik-baik saja. Bahkan wanita-wanita berisik yang tadi memekik kaget karena pangeran tampan mereka terjatuh tadi, sudah kembali menjerit-jerit meneriakkan nama Oh Sehun. Dia kesal. Dia ingin orang yang dibencinya itu malu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas maklum akan sifat temannya yang ramah itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti mengumpat dan menyumpahi si tampan Oh Sehun. Dia terlalu baik untuk kau sumpahi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali meneriaki pemuda tinggi yang sedang memdribble bola ke ring.

"Ya, lagipula kenapa kau sangat membenci Oh Sehun? Setahu ku dia baik walaupun pendiam, dan dia tidak pernah mengganggu mu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan kembali kimchi yang dibawa dari rumah ke mulutnya.

Luhan menghela napas lelah. Sebenarnya bukan maunya juga untuk seperti ini. Tapi dia kesal sendiri jika mengingat-ingat hal yang membuatnya membenci si Oh Sehun ini. Dia kesal sambil membanting gelas cola yang terbuat dari karton itu ke lantai di kakinya.

Oh Sehun sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kecil berlari tak tentu arah. Pandangannya tak lepas dari balon yang sedang dikejarnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari dia telah memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas.

Luhan kaget saat balon merah yang dikejarnya tadi berhenti di sebuah dahan rindang. Dia bingung ketika balon yang dikejarnya tersangkut terlalu tinggi. Walaupun masih tujuh tahun, Luhan yakin dengan badannya yang tergolong mungil itu, dia tidak akan bisa menggapai ujung benang balon yang menggantung di dahan itu.

Jadi dengan pikiran polosnya ia putuskan untuk melempari balon tersebut dengan batu kerikil tanpa berpikir itu akan memecahkan balonnya. Luhan kecil yang polos terus melempari balon malang tersebut hingga salah satunya mengenai balon itu dan pecah. Luhan kecil terkejut-sambil menjerit seperti wanita-, lalu mulai menangis karena ulahnya sendiri. Luhan tetap terisak sambil memegangi sisa-sisa balon malangnya.

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang mendatanginya dari belakang. Lalu pelan-pelan dia mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Luhan terkejut lalu berbalik terburu-buru sambil mengusap air matanya. Terkejut ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menatap dengan wajah datarnya.

TBC

Duh, saya tahu saya kurang ajar. Baru ngepost satu cerita, malah bikin cerita baru. Tapi hanya ingin menumpahkan isi pikiran saya pada tulisan. Dan setidaknya ingin sedikit berbagi dengan pembaca (kalau ada).

Akhir-akhir ini saya cukup lelah dengan kegiatan di kampus yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Tapi menyenangkan sekali saat bisa menyalurkan ide yang ada. Saya ingin mencari pengalih perhatian dari masalah yang sedang terjadi sekarang (Saya harap kalian mengerti maksud saya).

Well, segala pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Hate You?

Title: Should I Confess?

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs to their self

Pairing: HunHan, slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 1273 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

Luhan kecil terlihat bingung. Dia yakin bahwa cerita-cerita tentang malaikat yang diceritakan orangtua nya sebelum tidur hanya dongeng belaka. Namun anak laki-laki dengan wajah datar di depannya ini memang seperti malaikat.

Tapi dia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang menginginkan balonnya kembali. Jadi dia putuskan untuk tetap hening sambil mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Lalu Luhan mendongak untuk melihat kembali wajah malaikat manis yang menenangkannya.

"Jadi.. Siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan sambil memikirkan apakah bocah yang di depannya ini nyata atau tidak.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Balas Sehun langsung.

"Oh. Okay." Ucap Luhan canggung. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan dadanya bergemuruh. Sampai suara tenang si Oh Sehun ini mengembalikan pikirannya.

"Ehm, Jadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa tetap tak mau melepaskan tangan panjangnya dari bocah kecil itu.

"Balon ku pecah. Aku ingin balon ku." Jawab Luhan sambil bersiap-siap memasang kembali wajah menangis.

"Oh, berhenti menangis. Aku nyaris mengira kau perempuan." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi merona Luhan yang semakin merona saja.

"Tidak. Aku laki-laki !" Ucap Luhan sambil setengah berteriak. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kau memang cantik." Ucap Sehun nyaris berbisik. Luhan mendongak agar bisa menatap Sehun lebih jelas.

"Ya. Semua orang bilang begitu. Dan aku benci semua orang." Sehun diam sambil menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Lalu Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke rumah besarnya sambil menyuruh seorang pembantunya membawakan mereka minum.

Luhan terkejut saat masuk ke sebuah kamar besar yang di dominasi warna biru laut itu. Dia menjerit kesal saat tahu bahwa si Oh Sehun ini memiliki Gundam terbaru yang hanya bisa dia lihat di iklan layar kacanya tiap malam. Diam-diam dia iri pada bocah ini dan berharap orangtua Sehun mau mengadopsinya.

"Kau punya apapun yang semua anak laki-laki inginkan. Kau beruntung." Ujar Luhan sambil memutar-mutari ruangan luas itu. Sehun diam sambil menatap Luhan yang sibuk berceloteh tentang betapa hebat Oh Sehun.

Luhan meloncat ke ranjang luas milik Sehun dan terdiam beberapa saat. Menyesapi kehidupannya beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia tak pernah memiliki apapun yang dia inginkan. Luhan ingat satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia dapatkan tiap tahun adalah kue ulang tahun yang dibuatkan Ibunya setiap tahun. Dan merasa beruntung juga, karena ditambah dengan kakak perempuannya yang mulai berhenti mendandaninya seperti wanita saat kakaknya itu mempunyai pacar baru untuk diurusi.

Luhan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya saat dia merasakan tangan yang mengguncang bahunya. Dia mendapati Sehun yang membangunkannya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat padanya. Oh tidak. Luhan kecil merasa dadanya berdentum keras-keras saat kedua iris mata indah Sehun menyelam ke matanya. Seolah sedang menelanjanginya dengan berbagai dugaan dan presepsi.

"Ini, ambillah. Aku rasa susu coklat hangat lebih baik daripada air untuk menenangkan hatimu sesudah menangis."

"Oh. Ya, tentu." Luhan mengambil gelas kaca bergambar menara Eiffel itu dan berterima kasih. Dia meneguk isinya hingga setengah dan menatap gelas itu dengan cermat.

"Hei, kau bisa memecahkan gelasnya dengan tatapanmu itu." Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil menghadap langit-langit kamar. Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya mendengus sambil kembali memperhatikan gambar pada gelas kaca itu.

"Hei, serius. Kau tak apa? Ada apa dengan gelasnya? Kau tertarik pada Eiffel?" Sehun akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ah, tidak. Aku lebih suka Pokemon." Jawab Luhan jujur. Ah. Tentu. Luhan kecil yang polos membuat Sehun semakin jatuh dalam rasa penasaran akan dirinya. Tapi bagaimana pun dia tertarik pada anak ini, dia tetap tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Oh, aku sudah harus kembali. Jika Ibu ku tahu aku akan dihukum menyapu rumah seharian." Luhan meletakkan gelasnya yang nyaris kosong ke meja nakas di sebelahnya. Lalu dia beringsut-ingsut turun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu. Ia tak ingin dapat masalah dengan Ibunya yang cerewet itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau benar-benar baik, Oh Sehun." Luhan berdiri dan mengecup pipi bocah laki-laki tampan yang sedang tertegun di tepi tempat tidur dengan cover bendera Amerika itu. Luhan keluar dari kamar itu sambil menuruni tangga besar yang memiring ke kanan. Sedangkan Oh sehun tetap duduk termenung di tepi ranjangnya sambil merutuki dirinya.

Dia lupa menanyakan nama bocah tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo jengah karena melihat Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan senior idamannya-Park Chanyeol- dari kejauhan, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sedangkan teman ramahnya Xi Luhan hanya menghela napas-napas lelahnya dari tadi sambil menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Tentunya sambil merutuki tuan Oh Sehun itu.

Kyungsoo bosan. Ia ingin berbicara dengan teman-temannya seperti dulu. Tentang betapa Ia membenci Park Seongsangnim saat memberi tugas Fisika yang begitu rumit. Atau betapa inginnya Ia berlibur bersama-kembali-, dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat seseorang mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Suara deret kursi yang bersentuhan dengan lantai semakin menambah rasa penasarannya. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, Luhan yang duduk di seberangnya sudah bersiap-siap hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Luhan dengan cepat. Dia segera berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang sudah termangu dari tadi. Ah, lihat siapa yang dilihatnya. Park Chanyeol si pangeran tampan sekolah. Dan saat Kyungsoo berniat melihat orang di sampingnya sekali lagi, suara orang itu sudah mengintrupsinya lebih dulu.

"Ah, maaf. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi semua meja sudah penuh, dan kursi di sini masih kosong. Bolehkah kami duduk?" Kyungsoo merasa sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jongin, anak dari donatur terbesar sekolahnya ini. Ah, Kyungsoo selalu ingat Kim Jongin ini. Dia satu tim basket dengan Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Juga teman sepermainan mereka. Dan dia sempurna. Tentu saja orang sempurna berteman dengan sesamanya. Bukan kah begitu?

Dan Kim Jongin ini masuk daftar dari salah satu orang yang harus dijauhinya. Dia tidak ingin cari masalah dengan kelompok ini.

Lalu Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya lalu merapikan kemejanya asal sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya gugup. Dengan cepat dia berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, tak apa. Kami akan pergi." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap melangkah dari sana saat sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. ia terkejut, juga takut. Mendapat masalah dengan Kingka sekolah ini adalah opsi terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir. Duduklah. Kita makan bersama."

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi kami benar-benar harus pergi. Kami sudah selesai." belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab apa-apa, Luhan terlebih dahulu memotong percakapannya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang menarik tangan Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat Park Chanyeol memakan makan siangnya dalam diam juga. Sama sekali tak menanggapi apapun dari percakapan mereka ataupun merasa dirinya menggangu makan siang mereka.

Kyungsoo langsung mengerti mengapa Luhan mengajak mereka pergi. Ada Oh Sehun disana. Siapa lagi orang yang ingin Luhan jauhi? Jadi dia putuskan untuk ikut saja. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Kim Jongin dan kedua temannya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ia terlihat takut." Jongin mengamati laki-laki yang ia ajak bicara tadi dengan heran. Adakah sesuatu yang salah dengannya?

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Makan saja makan siangmu itu. Aku ingin bolos pelajaran Lee seonsangnim. Kalian ikut tidak?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memasukkan lagi kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kita sudah bolos pelajaran Lee seonsangnim dua kali, Chanyeol. Jangan buat masalah." Sehun menimpali ucapan temannya datar. Ia tak mau dipanggil guru BP nya itu lagi. Sangat menyebalkan ketika ia harus mendengarkan gurunya itu marah dua jam.

"Kenapa kau harus takut? Ah, Jongin, kau ikut tidak?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada temannya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan-tanda setuju-.

"Uhm, dimana Kris dan Tao? Aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi." Ujar Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya dari pelajaran Ahn seonsangnim tadi pagi. Ah, baiklah. Aku ikut." Sehun harus menyerah saat dua temannya ini membolos lagi. Dia tidak ingin duduk mendengarkan sepanjang pelajaran. Dia menghela napas gusar. Lagipula, ia tak begitu suka pelajaran Lee seonsangnim itu. Sehun kembali memakan makan siangnya dalam diam saat pikirannya terbang ke pemuda manis yang duduk di meja kantinnya tadi.

'Luhan-ah, jangan jauhi aku seperti ini. maafkan aku.' batinnya sedih.

TBC

Wahaha, terimakasih kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fanfic amatiran saya ini. Mohon maaf juga karena banyak yang bilang fanfic saya ini pendek. Well, memang. Karena tugas kuliah saya numpuk *alasan klasik*

Dan untuk yang menerka si wajah datar itu Sehun, ya.. memang dia orangnya. Cerita saya ini memang klasik sekali, but hey, let's see this until the end, k?

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca yang sudah mau mereview, segala bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sangat diperkenankan. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Start it New

Title: Should I Confess?

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs to their self

Pairing: HunHan, slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 1614 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tiap anak tangga perlahan-lahan.

Dia berpikir bagaimana bisa teman bodohnya; Chen, mengumpulkan buku basic training kanjinya di meja Cheon Seonsangnim. Seingatnya anak itu pernah ulangan susulan sendirian di meja guru Kanjinya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau Chen-teman bodohnya-, itu benar-benar pelupa. Mungkin itu sebabnya juga dia senang berteman dengan Yixing-yang juga pelupa-.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati kenapa harus dia yang mengambil bukunya sendiri sedangkan yang salah meletakkan bukunya adalah Chen. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi karena dia sudah di depan kantor gurunya itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangannya gugup dan berkeringat, karena mengingat guru kanjinya itu satu ruangan dengan Lee Seonsangnim-gurunya yang paling pemarah-. Tapi walaupun hatinya bilang untuk berbalik, tangannya tetap menekan ganggang pintu ruangan itu pelan.

Baekhyun masuk perlahan sambil membungkuk untuk mengucapkan salam, namun dia terdiam saat melihat kelompok yang dilihatnya saat makan siang tadi sedang berdiri berjejer di depan meja Lee Seonsangnim.

"Ah, ada apa tuan Byun?" Lee Seonsangnim berdiri dari kursinya yang menimbulkan suara berdecit pelan di lantai.

"A-aku ingin mengambil buku basic kanjiku di meja Cheon Seonsangnim." Baekhyun pikir guru Matematikanya itu tidak terlalu mengerikan ternyata.

"Ada di lokernya tuan Byun, sudah dipindahkan tadi pagi. Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri kan?"

"Ah, baiklah, terimakasih." Baekhyun melapkan kedua tangannya yang basah pada ujung seragamnya sambil melirik Park Chanyeol. Lewat sudut matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau si Park itu benar-benar tinggi dan tampan dengan rambut coklat pinusnya.

Baekhyun mulai mencari-cari buku yang berspidolkan namanya besar-besar. Dia sedikit menyesali menyuruh Kyungsoo menuliskan namanya di depan buku kanjinya karena ia pikir tulisan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu buruk. 'Biar lebih mudah terlihat' Kyungsoo bilang.

Baekhyun tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan mencarinya sampai suara kayu bertabrakan dengan meja guru membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia melirik ke arah meja Lee Seonsangim untuk menemukan kelima murid populer di sekolahnya itu hanya diam melihat guru mereka yang sangat-sangat pemarah.

"Aku tahu kalau orangtua kalian memegang peranan penting akan sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak perduli kalau nanti kalian harus ku hukum membersihkan toilet lantai tiga sampai bersih mengkilat." Lee Seonsangnim berujar tegas.

"Maafkan kami, Lee Seonsangnim." Baekyun bisa mengenali dengan jelas suara Kim Jongin yang meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan maaf kalian karena aku sudah mendengar itu. Dan yang terakhir senin pagi kemarin."

"Tapi Lee Seo.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian harus membersihkan lantai koridor sepanjang lantai dua, lebih baik daripada membersihkan toilet. Kerjakan nanti sore. Sekarang kembali ke kelas." Baekhyun mencuri dengar diam-diam dan berpura-pura kalau buku basic kanjinya belum ditemukan. Sampai dia melihat kelima anak itu akan berbalik dan suara Lee Seonsangnim kembali menginterupsinya.

"Ah, dan untuk Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin, temui Do Kyungsoo murid akselerasi A. Katakan padanya aku menyuruh kalian untuk bimbingan padanya sampai ujian semester." Baekhyun bisa merasa bukan hanya dia yang terkejut, si Park dan Kim Jongin itu juga tampak terkejut. Terlebih lagi si Park Chanyeol yang matanya sudah seperti akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku dan Park Chanyeol, Seonsangim? Kami bolos berlima." Kim Jongin akhirnya bertanya juga. Merasa tidak adil dengan hukuman yang diberikan.

"Karena hanya kalian berdua yang nilainya buruk. Tuan Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, dan Huang Zi Tao punya nilai yang baik. Mereka memang bolos, tapi otaknya tidak. Harusnya jangan ikut-ikutan kalau mau nilai bagus. Cepat keluar atau bersihkan toilet lantai tiga!" Kelima anak itu segera berlarian keluar secepatnya.

Baekhyun merasa aneh-dan kurang ajar-, karena mencuri dengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak didengarnya. Tapi dia pikir itu bagus, jadi ia biarkan.

"Sudah mendapatkan bukunya tuan Byun?" Baekyun terkejut.

"Ah, ya, sudah. Aku permisi dulu, Lee Seonsangnim." Baekhyun menunduk cepat sesudah merapikan loker kembali dan mengambil bukunya cepat. Baekhyun berlari sampai suara alas sepatunya menggema hingga ujung lorong.

Baekhyun punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

.

.

.

.

"Apaa?!"

Baekhyun memegang kedua telinganya yang berdenging pelan. Dia tahu ini berita mengejutkan, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kedua temannya ini akan berteriak di depan telinganya keras-keras.

"Bimbingan? Sampai ujian semester?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu.

Yaa..Baekhyun bisa apa karena dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mendengarnya tadi.

"Kau cukup beruntung karena akan sering bersama Park Chanyeol." Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya. Panas sekali rasanya. Dadanya berdentum-dentum sakit.

"Persetan dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin dekat dengan mereka." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya keras.

"Sejak kapan teman manisku yang pendiam bisa bicara sekasar ini?" Luhan yang dari tadi diam tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya tidak suka dekat dengan mereka. Kau tahu, maksudku, apa bagusnya?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dia membayangkan akan jadi betapa canggungnya akan mengajari dua kingka sekolah itu.

"Tak apa, tapi aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Namamu akan bagus di mata Lee Seonsangnim, dan nilai Matematika mu akan A lagi." Luhan berujar dengan tangan di dagunya. Diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang mengangguk-angguk seperti mainan dashboard mobil.

"Haaahh, aku rasa ini akan jadi sangat buruk." Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya pada pinggiran meja. Dia butuh tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Gila, mana bisa aku disuruh bimbingan setiap Senin dan Rabu?" Park Chanyeol menghentakkan bola basketnya ke tanah dengan kasar. Kris hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Tao kuat. Jongin sedikit bingung dengan hal itu tapi tidak digubrisnya.

"Benar, hari Rabu kita latihan basket. Bagaimana ini?" Jongin memandang lantai lapangan basket dalam diam.

"Lagipula siapa itu Do Kyungsoo? Apa kita benar-benar harus mencarinya?"

"Ya, jika kalian ingin lulus ujian semester. Siapa suruh bolos pelajaran Lee Seonsangnim, aku kan sudah bilang. Dan tentang si Do Kyungsoo ini, dia yang duduk lebih dulu di meja makan siang kita tadi siang." Sehun mengambil botol minuman dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Yang mana? Seingatku mereka ada bertiga." Chanyeol meletakkan bola basketnya dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun. Meluruskan kaki panjangnya ke depan.

"Yang matanya besar. Yang paling pendek." Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang tertarik ke ujung bibir.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin tiba-tiba merasa perutnya tergelitik. Dia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang termenung.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari Do Kyungsoo ini."

.

.

.

.

Luhan kecil terkejut sampai dia berhenti mengunyah daging steak yang ada di mulutnya. Luhan nyaris memuntahkan daging itu ke bajunya dan berteriak. Tapi dia juga heran sendiri karena dia hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menganga.

Bagaimana bisa si Oh Shin Ha, Oh Se Hyun, siapa namanya? Ah, Luhan sangat buruk dalam mengingat sesuatu. Tapi bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki itu ada di disini? Oh, okay. Memang restoran ini tempat umum, tapi bagaimana dia tidak kaget saat melihat anak itu disuruh duduk di seberang kursinya.

"Ah, silahkan duduk Oh Suho-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu." Luhan semakin bingung saat melihat Ayahnya berjabat tangan dan merangkul orang yang diduga Luhan sebagai Ayahnya si Oh Shin Ha-atau apalah-ini.

Luhan bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sangat dekat dengan kedua orangtua anak Laki-laki ini. Sedangkan kakak perempuannya-Xiumin, hanya bisa menatap anak laki-laki tampan di seberangannya itu lama.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang kakak perempuannya itu. Dan saat kedua mata doenya melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu, Luhan terkejut karena dia juga melihat ke arahnya. Memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Anak laki-laki di depannya ini tampak berbeda. Tetap tampan, hanya saja lebih berkharisma. Dia menggunakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Menggunakan celana kain hitam yang terlihat mahal, dan rambutnya yang terlihat lembut beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi klimis rapi.

Luhan kecil membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Terlihat berbeda. Mereka berdua sangat kontras. Luhan menggunakan celana jeans kecil dengan baju kemeja warna biru langit dengan ornamen ikan paus di dadanya. Sangat kekanakan, kata kakaknya di rumah tadi.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa kesal kenapa dia tidak punya wajah yang tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dan dagu lancip seperti anak laki-laki di depannya ini. Kebanyakan orang-terutama teman Ibunya-, mengira Luhan perempuan tiap pertama kali bertemu. Dia sedikit kesal saat mengingat itu.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar suara Ayahnya mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

"Nah, Xiumin, Luhan, kenalkan. Ini Oh Sehun. Dia putra tunggal dari tuan Oh Suho. Tolong beri mereka salam." Luhan dan kakak perempuannya berdiri sebentar lalu merunduk dan duduk lagi. Tentu saja, namanya Oh Sehun. Luhan harus mengingat itu. Dan mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sangat sering terkejut akhir-akhir ini. Entah karena hal-hal sepele, dan kebanyakan karena Oh Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu banyak mengejutkannya dan salah satunya karena Luhan bisa melewati liburan musim panas di mansion keluarga Oh yang besar. Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Hanya saja hal sebesar mansion tidak dipunyai keluarganya.

Jadi Luhan pikir selagi dia sudah berada di sini, maka dinikmatinya.

Luhan berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong mansion yang mengarah ke taman. Sampai dia bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berlari-lari.

Luhan tidak mengindahkan ucapan kakak perempuannya dan tetap berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong sampai dia menginjak lantai yang basah karena baru dipel dan terjatuh kuat.

Luhan terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum dia mulai menangis keras. Dia menutup matanya yang penuh air mata rapat-rapat. Bokongnya sangat sakit jadi dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menangis keras-keras saja.

"Kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu dalam keadaan menangis? Kau cengeng sekali." Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan keadaan ini. Juga dengan suara ini.

"U-uh, aku terjatuh. Lantainya basah." Luhan menangis dan memikirkan kira-kira apakah Oh Sehun ini akan membantunya atau tidak.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Sehun menghela napas pelan saat dia melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepala berselimut surai coklat yang lembut. Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut saat Sehun mengangkat badannya dengan enteng. Luhan mulai berpikir mungkin hanya dia yang terlalu lemah saat semua orang bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas dan menjadi sangat-sangat panas. Sehun diam-diam bergidik saat napas hangat Luhan menerpa tengkuknya. Sehun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar tapi dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, pegang aku kuat-kuat." Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah yang besar saat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kakak perempuan Luhan yang bertanya kenapa Luhan digendong di punggungnya.

Sehun hanya ingin bersama Luhan sekarang.

.

.

TBC

Wahaha, chapter 3 udah update. Maaf yee kalo pendek semua perchapternya, banyak yg ngeluh gitu. Abis mau gimana lagi, ini aja bikinnya mepet-mepet gitu /alasan/

Minggu depan aku udah mulai ujian, jadi kalo masih sempat, ntar aku usahain update lg Sabtu atau Minggu. do'ain aja yak /gak/

Buat readers tersayang yang udah ngasih support lewat review, tengkyu pake bingits gais, ai lop yuu *tebar kaos kaki*

And buat yg pada nanyain kenapa si Luhan benci pake bgt ama Sehun, sedikit bocoran aja. Luhan gak benci Sehun karena dia sempurna kok, ngapain coba? /eh/ itu cuma dijadiin tameng atau alasan doang.

Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya, review yg banyak ya gais *kecupatuatu*

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yg udah review, kalian membangkitkan semangat saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan buat siders yang belum review, saya gak akan maksa kalian buat review, tapi anggap aja review ini upah capek aku buat ngelanjutin fic ini.

Sekali lagi terimaksih, segala bentuk kritik, saran, pujian, flame, sangat diperkenankan. pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya ^^


	4. Chapter 4: What is Love?

Title: Should I Confess?

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs to their self

Pairing: HunHan, slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 1855 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

* * *

"Uhh, akhhh, kenapa kau sempit sekali, Sayang."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. Siapa itu yang mendesah-desah di sana? Baekhyun bukannya anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya saja dia terlalu penasaran siapa yang sedang asik mendesah-desah di bilik paling ujung toilet sekolahnya itu.

Baekhyun dengan takut-takut melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah bilik toilet. Dengan bodohnya dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu putih gading yang tertutup itu. Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara desahan.

Ah, Baekhyun rasanya pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi dimana?

Baekhyun menatap pintu putih gading di depannya ini saat mendengar suara desahan panjang dari orang yang Baekhyun duga sedang bercinta-atau onani-, di balik pintu itu. Baekhyun menduga-duga dia mungkin sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang entah kemana saat dia terjengit-nyaris jatuh ke depan-, saat pintu toliet itu terbuka. Demi buku Fisika tebal Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari orang yang ada di dalam bilik itu sudah menyelesaikan urusannya? Oh, dan Baekhyun yakin mungkin matanya bisa mengalahkan mata besar Kyungsoo sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata yang sedang bercinta di dalam bilik itu adalah si pangeran sekolah, Kris! Dan siapa itu di belakangnya? Tao?

Eh, tunggu. Siapa?

Baekhyun tidak sempat memproses apa yang ada di pikirannya saat dia sudah mengambil langkah seribu kabur dari toilet itu saat menemukan Kris yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah merah padam, terlihat sangat marah sekali. Dan Tao yang ada di belakangnya hanya menampakan ekspresi terkejutnya sambil mengancingi kancing seragamnya cepat.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menjauh segera dari pangeran sekolah yang sedang mengamuk. Ah, dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersayangnya di saat dia membutuhkan mereka?

.

.

.

"Kau?!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih marah lagi dari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol yang sedang asik duduk di tepi lapangan basket sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dikejutkan dengan Kris yang datang dengan napas terengah-engah dengan Tao yang menangis di belakangnya. Kris bertanya padanya dimana Jongin saat dia jawab bahwa Jongin sedang mencari si Kyungsoo anak akselerasi A yang akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk mereka. Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar apa yang membuat Kris mencari Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah seperti itu.

Ketahuan bercinta di bilik toilet oleh Byun Baekhyun anak akselerasi A? Oh, Chanyeol merasa keripik kentang yang dimakannya tadi akan keluar lagi. Lewat telinga. Jangankan ketahuan bercinta di toilet sekolah, Chanyeol tahu Kris sudah mengiya-iyakan Tao saja sudah membuat matanya serasa mau keluar. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabat dekatnya ini menyembunyikan hal ini dari mereka? Dia sudah mencurigai ini sejak lama.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, lupakan dulu masalah aku bercinta dengan Tao itu. Yang penting sekarang kau bantu aku mencari si Byun itu. Suruh dia tutup mulut tentang hal ini." Kris mengeratkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Hah?! Seorang Kris yang terkenal dingin memohon padanya? Apa dia tidak salah?

"Ya, Chanyeol-ah. Tolonglah kami." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Tao saat mendapati laki-laki itu memohon dengan wajah memelasnya yang seperti anak Panda. Ah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menolak?

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Aku akan mencari si Byun ini. Mau kalian apakan dia?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bawa dia padaku. Aku harus memberitahunya untuk tutup mulut atas masalah ini." Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau bukan karena wajah memelas Tao, aku tidak akan mau membantu. Ah, satu lagi. Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sehun, dan Jongin." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh sambil melihat Tao yang merenggut kesal pada Kris.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan? Tahan sedikit hormon bodohmu yang meledak-ledak itu!" Tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kris yang melihatnya menghela napas sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku ya, Tao-ah? eoh?" Tao hanya bisa diam sambil mengangguk manis karena dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak si Wu Yi Fan satu ini.

Dasar mesum.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah, makanlah makan siangmu segera. Kau hanya mengaduk-aduknya dari tadi." Kyungsoo menatap wajah manis di depannya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan kasihan. Tadi dia melihat Luhan menabrak Oh Sehun secara tidak sengaja di simpang lorong di dekat kantin. Entah apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Tapi sepertinya mereka bertengkar kecil dan dia melihat Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun di lengannya.

Ada apa dengan Luhan dan Oh Sehun itu? Kyungsoo merasa Luhan sudah kenal lama dengan Sehun. Tapi saat ditanya, Luhan hanya mengatakan tidak, dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa mereka punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan?

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dengan sepasang tangannya saat mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dari arah kelas sebelas. Kenapa lagi anak itu? Baekhyun datang sambil terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" Luhan mengapit sebelah lengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat besarnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang dalam masalah besar! Cepat sembunyikan aku. Cepat!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan kuat-kuat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada terbalut seragam milik sahabatnya itu. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam sambil memandang Kyungsoo aneh. Kyungsoo mengidikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tenanglah Baekkie, ada apa? Ceritakan dengan perlahan." Luhan mengusap-usap punggung kecil temannya.

"Uh, baiklah. Jadi begini." Baekhyun menyeruput minuman Luhan sebentar lalu kembali bercerita.

"Tadi aku sedang ke toilet ingin buang air kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba di bilik toilet paling ujung dekat kaca aku mendengar suara orang mendesah-desah."

"Apaa?!" Luhan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam sambil melebarkan mata sebisanya.

"Yaa! Begitu! Sudah ku duga kau akan terkejut saat mendengar ini. Tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih hebat?" Baekhyun menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Yang sedang bercinta di dalam bilik itu Kris dan Tao!" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat Luhan menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya ke arahnya. Dia juga terkejut saat tahu, tapi dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan seperti itu. Saat melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi. Wajah teman polosnya itu sudah semerah tomat.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Uh, tak apa, lanjutkan." Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada cerita Baekhyun.

"Ya begitulah. Jadi, aku tertangkap basah sedang mengintip mereka sedang bercinta. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang mencariku, ehmm.. Entahlah, aku rasa begitu. Jadi kalian berdua selaku sahabat baikku harus menyelamatkan ku." Baekhyun menarik Luhan untuk segera berdiri. Namun belum sempat dia melakukannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu nona-nona manis, tapi bisa aku pinjam teman kalian sebentar?" Suara bass yang berat itu sukses membuat bahu Baekhyun menegang. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat kebelakang. Namun pergelangan tangannya yang mungil sudah ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Oh, habislah Byun Baekhyun!

.

.

.

Luhan kecil sering menangis keras. Dan dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menahannya. Dan kakak perempuannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Menertawai Luhan-atau mengejek-, setiap dia menangis. Luhan merutuki dirinya yang punya jiwa dan tubuh kecil yang lemah.

Tapi semenjak dia kenal dengan seorang anak laki-laki tampan bernama Oh Sehun, Luhan jarang menitikkan air mata. Luhan yang sudah terbiasa bermain sendiri dari kecil-karena kakaknya tidak mau bermain dengannya-, merasa aneh saat Oh Sehun mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tapi entah mengapa-anehnya lagi-, Luhan merasa sangat baik. Luhan bahkan menjadi sering tersenyum.

Luhan kecil berlari ke kamar Oh Sehun yang sudah seperti kamarnya sendiri karena seringnya ia bermain disana. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sambil mengusap air matanya pelan. Ah, Luhan menangis lagi. Tapi salahkan kakak perempuannya yang lebih memilih pergi bersama pacarnya daripada membantu Luhan mengerjakan pr matematikanya yang sangat-sangat Luhan tidak mengerti.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendapati Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya ke bawah. Luhan memalingkan kepala bersurai madunya ke arah dinding bercat biru saat ia merasa wajahnya terasa panas sekali. Uh, kenapa Sehun yang memakai handuk dengan rambut basah bisa terlihat menjadi sangat seksi? Astaga, Luhan bahkan baru berumur 9 tahun untuk memikirkannya!

Sehun menatap anak laki-laki di depannya ini dengan wajah datar. Tapi Sehun merasa suara jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum keras di telinganya itu terdengar bahkan hingga ke ujung kota Seoul. Sehun sangat takut Luhan mendengarnya. Tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dan dia tetap diam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mencariku? Mau meminjam komik lagi?" Sehun berkata dengan wajah datar sambil menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Sehun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Luhan bergerak gelisah. Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Uh, tidak. Aku bahkan belum mengembalikan komikmu yang kemarin. Ah, bantu aku mengerjakan pr matematika ku Sehun-ah!" Luhan berkata dengan lantang antara ragu atau tidak. Luhan mencoba menatap ke arah mana saja asal jangan ke arah Sehun. Tapi dia tahu Sehun teman yang baik, jadi dia pikir Sehun akan membantunya.

"Ah, tentu. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memakai baju dulu. Duduklah di tempat tidur." Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari besar untuk mengambil bajunya. Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Apa Sehun ingin ganti baju di depannya? Tapi kenapa Luhan harus merasa malu? Mereka sama laki-laki, kan? Jadi bukan masalah...

Atau tidak.

Luhan benar-benar aneh karena merasa malu melihat Sehun yang mulai menurunkan handuknya. Luhan benar-benar tidak siap untuk ini. Jadi mulutnya yang kurang ajar bergerak sendiri.

"Jangan dibuka, Sehun-ah!" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan heran. Sesaat dia terdiam sebelum menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, kenapa? Aku ingin memakai celana ku. Tidak boleh?" Senyum Sehun makin lebar saat mendapati Luhan yang menutup kedua matanya kuat-kuat dan menggeleng.

"Uhm, ku pikir tidak apa-apa karena kita sama-sama laki-laki. Bukan masalah, kan?" Sehun semakin sulit menahan tawanya saat Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya semakin panik.

"Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh begitu. Aku malu melihatnya." Ah, Luhannya yang begitu polos dan lucu. Kenapa Sehun bisa lupa? Luhan tetap dalam posisinya. Namun semakin lama dia mulai lelah sendiri. Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka mata saat yang dia lihat adalah Sehun yang sedang asik melihat-lihat buku pr matematikanya di tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sudah selesai?!" Luhan mendelik marah pada Sehun. Yang ditanya tidak menoleh sambil sibuk membolak-balik halaman kertas.

"Kenapa tidak tanya?" Sehun malah bertanya kembali pada Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya marah. Mukanya benar-benar merah padam.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan seperti kakakku." Luhan bergerak turun dari ranjang Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan langsung panik saat mendapati Luhan yang bersiap-siap ingin turun dari ranjangnya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan-ah. Aku hanya bercanda." Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menarik tubuhnya untuk dipeluk. Ah, nyaman sekali. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tetap marah?

"Ya, tak apa. Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan jika seperti itu." Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan duduk di ranjang.

"Jadi, bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan ini?" Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah sarkastik Luhan. Sehun pikir mungkin dirinya akan mati karena memikirkan Luhan setiap saat.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan aneh dan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya melakukan segala sesuatu sesuka hatinya saja. Apa pendapat Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak dianggap?

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman di sini. Luhan akan sedih jika dia tahu." Sehun berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf Sehun, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau juga pasti tidak ingin berpisah dari Luhan. Tapi kau harus mulai belajar. Keadaan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan." Ayahnya menatap wajah anaknya yang semakin dewasa itu.

"Apa peduli ku? Aku tidak mau pindah. Pindah saja sendiri." Sehun menatap marah Ayahnya. Oh, Luhan tidak boleh tahu hal ini.

"Sehun! Sejak kapan kau berani berkata kasar seperti itu? Suka tidak suka, kau harus ikut." Ayahnya berdiri dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruangan yang penuh buku itu. Sehun menatap ke depan dengan gelisah. Bagaimana ini?

Luhan sudah terlalu masuk dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun. Dan dia ingin tetap begitu.

TBC

* * *

Hai, saya balik lagi. Update sebelum masuk bulan puasa, hehe.

Okay, saya tahu saya ga tepat janji untuk ngeupdate fic ini. Tapi saya kemarin benar-benar lagi pusing menghadapi ujian. Dan ditambah masalah Kris dan Baekhyun yang udah kayak benang kusut.

Well, saya kesal. Tapi bisa apa?

Apapun yang terjadi saya harap semuanya tetap dukung EXO di masa depan.

Dan buat reader yang minta supaya waktu flashback dikasih tanda "FLASHBACK ON" sebelum cerita, well... absolutely gak bisa. Kalian sebagai readers harus menebak dan membayangkan sendiri ceritanya. Itu bedanya karya tulis dan komik.

Memangnya saat baca novel ada tulisan atau tanda "FLASHBACK ON" di novelnya? gak ada, kan? Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya selalu meyebutkan kata 'Luhan kecil' di setiap awal kalimat.

Maaf bgt yaa buat yg request, saya tahu kalian pusing baca fic saya. Saya yang nulis aja juga ga ngerti :v

Dan di chapter ini kurang berasa, emang. Konfliknya bakal muncul di chapter depan.

Terimakasih juga buat semua readers yang udah baca maupun ngereview. Saya ga bisa balas, tapi saya membaca semuanya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Thanks guys!

Segala bentuk kritik, saran, pujian, tau flame diterima dengan senang hati.

Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.


End file.
